1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices (such as mobile phones). Many wireless communication devices employ metal housings. The metal housings that are in contact with baseboards of the wireless communication devices form large grounding points, which reduces radiation efficiency of the antennas. Therefore, antennas in wireless communication devices employing metal housings achieve less than optimal antenna radiation efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.